


College AUs

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Literally how it sounds.Still just archiving RPs.





	1. General Note

Several couples here, some are the same, some different. All fun.


	2. Mickie/Stephanie Part 1

Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 2:29 AM  
Stephanie McMahon had known how hard it was to be the college principal. She had known it for years before taking the job, although she had not expected to be confronted with a note from a faculty member asking her to talk to one of the students. It was a student she knew well, the one well behaved girl on the music course the college ran. She had sighed as she agreed to talk to the girl. It had been a day later when she got the second note, hinting that the same tutor had been harrassing the student in question. Steph groaning softly as she rose, straightening her suit skirt and jacket before buttoning the jacket and leaving the office, making her way to the music classroom and listening to the yelling inside, knocking briskly before pushing into the class, noting the way the girl had backed into a corner and speaking somewhat harshly. "Mr Jackson that is ENOUGH." She paused, looking back at Mickie still cowering in the corner. "Miss James has a prior appointment with me... which I'm sure she mentioned already." She had spoken a little more gently when she turned to Mickie. "Wait for me in the hall Miss James..."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
Mickie James, a Music Major sat against the wall one afternoon sobbing from being corrected by the band teacher, feeling like for once...she had done something wrong...as the Principal came in to settle everything down she slowly stood and walked out, upset but listening and heading into the hall  
"thank you.." she said softly relieved from the harassement, happy that someone cared  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 AM  
Stephanie had watched the girl leave, then turned angry eyes on to the man in front of her. "You. Are. Fired.... Get out..." She had given him exactly long enough to give her the keys to his room and pack up, watching him leave with hard ice-blue eyes, eyes that softened when she turned her gaze to Mickie. "How long has that been going on Miss James? The bullying?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 2:38 AM  
Mickie sighed and was shocked by the tone in Steph's voice but knew she wouldn't accept a teacher doing that to a student "3 weeks...Steph" her voice shook as she spoke softly looking back "off and on"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 2:42 AM  
Stephanie had sighed softly, stroking Mickie's back gently. "Well he won't be able to do that anymore... Mickie." Her smile was almost soft as she added. "You know, I meant what I told your family... I will take care of you. Personally." Her touch slid a little lower, over Mickie's lower back. "Now, you have an option... we can discuss the matters at hand here in my office... or somewhere a little more private." Her pause was a little softer this time, her smile soft as she added. "Somewhere we can just be Mickie... and Steph... no rules, no powerplay.... just two people discussing exactly what is bothering you so much..."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 2:44 AM  
"thanks again" she softly hugged Steph nodding "I know...and sure i'd rather handle this privately please" she smiled feeling better knowing someone was there for her  
"I mean...since when have we ever cared for rules?"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 2:48 AM  
Steph had smiled, letting herself enjoy the hug before letting her lips brush Mickie's ear, no longer caring who saw. "Then follow me..." She had carefully taken Mickie's hand to lead her home, letting them in and shutting the door behind them before locking it, gently stroking Mickie's cheek, her voice soft. "Now.... why don't we begin with just what Mr Jackson has been doing to you... besides yelling?" The question was soft, her voice warm as she added. "and why exactly he zeroed in on you..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
she bit her lip softly laughing at Steph's lips brushing her ear, breathing heavy "oh my.." Mickie smiled softly and waved to Trish as she passed while walking with Steph to her office, watching as Steph had locked the door "well he'd lean over to see what I was typing for my notes and would touch my leg, made me feel really uncomfortable" speaking up to where she didn't feel embarrassed or grossed out but as a complaint "guess cause of how I present myself as the innocent one"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 2:53 AM  
Steph had smiled slightly, her voice gentle. "So he thought he had a shot at... taking... what he wanted.... and pushed you around when you said no... am I correct?" Her voice softened a little as she added. "I know you've been saving yourself."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 2:54 AM  
"yes that is correct, and he smells" Mickie added as she sat down, looking at the floor then at the Principle "I have...for a while...till...well..."  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 2:56 AM  
"Til?" Steph questioned softly, moving a little closer and tucking a few fingers under Mickie's chin when she looked away again. "I think I know... but you have to say it." Her voice softened further as she moved to kneel in front of Mickie, keeping her eyes locked on her as she sat back on her heels, gently taking Mickie's hands in her own. "Trust me..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 2:57 AM  
Mickie looked her in the eyes, holding hands gently "well...I have been thinking about you...us..."  
Mickie bit her lip having had thoughts of Steph "mind if I...kiss you?"  
letting Steph know she was gay  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:00 AM  
Steph had smiled softly, gently tucking hair out of Mickie's eyes. "You can kiss me Mickie..." She agreed softly. "If you promise to trust me a little and let me look after you..." She paused then added. "You are very, very special to me... Mickie."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
"I do trust you..." she smiled softly leaning in and kissing Steph on the lips, her hand moving to cup her Principle's smooth right cheek  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:03 AM  
Steph smiled softly again, letting the kiss deepen a little and stroking her thumb over Mickie's cheekbone where her hand had come to rest on the girl's cheek. Her voice soft when she pulled back a little. "So... I have a question..." She spoke gently. Carefully.  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:05 AM  
Mickie moaned adding some tongue, her other hand cupping Steph's other cheek as they made out "mmm" pulling back to listen but stared down seeing her Principal's cleavage "hmm?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 AM  
"Mickie James... will you move in here... with me?" The request was soft, almost sweet. "Let me take care of you, love you..." She paused then added a near whispered. "Will you be mine?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:09 AM  
Mickie sat up smiling a bit and nodded "wait...you live...here?" whispering "yes I will, if you'll be mine"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:11 AM  
"I do... it's easier to be on campus for you girls..." Steph smiled, her words honest but calm. "You know... in case you ever need some help and can't find anything but guys at home."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:12 AM  
"oh yes makes sense, less traveling back and forth..that's cool" Mickie nodded and slipped her shoes off wearing cute ankle socks  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:17 AM  
"Almost as cool as you, Little miss popular." Steph teased gently, stroking a hand over Mickie's socked feet. "These are very cute Mickie... you pick them to tease me? Play up the innocent girlish look you already pull off so well?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:19 AM  
Mickie laughed softly and shrugged "hehe yeah I am pretty popular huh?" she smiled sitting back wiggling toes a bit as Steph touched her feet "mmm your hands feel nice..should I take my socks off? and maybe, they're just comfy"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:21 AM  
"I can see why, girl as cute as you... and kind." Steph smiled, still lightly stroking Mickie's feet. "Why don't you let me help you take these socks off... maybe some more clothes... like that jacket?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:22 AM  
"ok" Mickie raised them onto Steph's knees biting her lip, staring at her cleavage again and then her kissable lips  
"yeah I could" as she slowly removed her jacket to get more comfy, showing a little cleavage herself  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:26 AM  
Steph had smiled, slowly peeling the socks off one at a time, gently stroking the girl's soft feet, looking up as Mickie removed her jacket, biting her lip a little and moving to kneel up a little, kissing Mickie softly, her hands trailing up the girl's legs. "Beautiful...." She spoke softly, moving to shrug off her jacket, letting her hair out of it's usual ponytail and shaking it loose, pausing then slowly pulling her tank top over her head. "You know... if you want to see more... all you have to do is ask..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:28 AM  
Mickie smiled big wiggling her toes as the cool air hit them, relieved and leaning in to kiss Steph again then watched her woman make herself comfy "so beautiful Steph...those blue eyes..i could stare into them all day" she smiled again slowly unbuttoning her top, no bra under it and flashing Steph for reaction "like this...more?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:32 AM  
"Mmm, exactly like that, little minx." Steph smiled, stroking her hands over Mickie's waist gently. "Stand up for me Sweetheart..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:33 AM  
Mickie smirked slipping her shirt off, her feet rubbing Steph's legs before standing as she was asked, playing with her woman's hair  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:36 AM  
Steph smiled, kissing Mickie's stomach gently even as she moved to slowly undo the girl's skirt and slip it off, taking her underwear at the same time before standing, kicking away her shoes and moving to lead Mickie to the bed. "So beautiful baby...." She spoke softly, guiding Mickie to sit, lifting a foot to rest it between Mickie's legs. "You can undress me babygirl... I know you want to."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:39 AM  
"ahhh omg" Mickie laughed and bit her lip at her tummy being kissed on, fingers through Steph's beautiful hair "mmmm wow that air feels nice on my pussy and my ass" she leaned over to lick at Steph's tongue as she removed her shoes, her pussy bucked at that sexy woman's foot, a toe slipping in "oh my" heart racing as she was seated, slowly helping Steph undress, kissing on her hip as she got the skirt and underwear down "nice bush, like mine, beautiful trim"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:41 AM  
Steph smiled, gently curling her toe a little. "Thank you babygirl..." She spoke softly, moving to settle beside her on the bed, gently pulling Mickie into her lap, stroking her back and ass gently. "You still sure about this sweetness?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:43 AM  
"oh god I love that" said as she rubbed that foot, pulling it up to suck the juicy toe as Steph sat down "mmm welcome" licking along the bottom smiling and being pulled into her woman's lap "oops sorry got a little...hungry" she stared(edited)  
"yes obviously I am" Mickie leaned in for another kiss  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:48 AM  
Steph smirked, kissing Mickie softly but passionately, lightly spanking her ass even as she slid her hands up to cup and tease Mickie's breasts, her voice soft. "Such a beautiful girl..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:50 AM  
Mickie kissed back cupping Steph's cheeks and jumping a bit laughing "again please, I was being naughty" she smirked as her boobs were cupped offering them "we both have a nice rack don't we? big full breasts, hard nipples"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:51 AM  
"Yes we do... and a filthy mouth apparently." Steph laughed, leaning to suckle softly on Mickie's breasts, spanking her again before speaking softly. "I can feel you dripping babe... so wet already... and I haven't even touched you."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:53 AM  
"oh yes, being a Southern girl I can't hold back sometimes" she jumped again and moaned moving Steph's hair back "well sug...the way you touch me everywhere else causes me to get juicy"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:55 AM  
"Oh really?" Steph asked almost teasingly, stroking a finger over Mickie's clit. "You think you can handle being touched now?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 3:57 AM  
she rubbed Steph's breasts for a bit smiling then squeaked softly at being touched there and laid down with her legs opened staring, rubbing on her own tits, offering her feet  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 3:59 AM  
Steph smiled, catching Mickie's soft foot to kiss gently. "Keep those legs open baby." She spoke gently, watching Mickie stroke and tease herself before speaking softly. "Tell me if you need me to slow down... okay?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 4:01 AM  
"ooo that tickles but I love that mouth" she shook her head "you're fine don't stop" whispering and licking at her nipples, wiggling toes on Steph's tongue, legs wide  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 4:06 AM  
Steph smiled, lightly teasing Mickie's clit and stroking a couple of fingers over her pussy, gently easing them into her. "God baby, so tight..." She paused, easing a little deeper, feeling the break and kissing Mickie softly, stroking her cheek gently. "I love you babygirl..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 4:08 AM  
Mickie nodded and kissed back, her hand cupping one of her woman's boobs squeezing softly "mmm love you too sug" as she moaned from being teased by Steph's fingers, she softly suckled one of those boobs she squeezed  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 4:11 AM  
Steph had moaned softly, quickly upping her pace and adding another finger, feeling the way Mickie clenched around her and upping her pace a little more. "You want to keep riding or should I find the toy and make this official for your family... since they seem to only count cocks now...?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 4:14 AM  
Mickie pulled off and smirked "I could go for some cock, if you're offering" arching a bit as she was fingered going back to sucking that nipple then over Steph's neck "fuck me good, I need it bad"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 4:16 AM  
Steph smiled, kissing Mickie before letting her lips brush Mickie's ear gently. "So... all it took was one night for you to go from innocent little virgin to the girl who'll just open herself up for anything?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 4:17 AM  
Mickie sighed happily kissing back and moved Steph's hair back "well Steph...you have that convincing look and tone that I like so much, I am yours"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 4:20 AM  
Steph smiled, kissing Mickie softly. "My sweet southern girl..." She murmured, moving away to find the strapon and moving back to the bed. "Think you can handle this babe...?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 4:22 AM  
"my sweet Principle....no..Princess" she smiled kissing back "mmm I wanna make out with you all night" as she leaned up on her elbows to check out the cock "oh yes that'll be enough to feed my lust"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 4:25 AM  
Steph smiled, kissing Mickie softly again. "Princess huh? You can be so cute, cupcake." Steph teased. "Oh we can make out all night cupcake... as long as you want." She had smirked slightly as she added. "You want to ride it or let me get you off?"  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 4:27 AM  
"mmm those damn lips" as they kissed more, she smiled big "yes Princess Stephanie" she laughed blushing "yay now get that toy in me and lets start our kiss fest, you can get me off then i'll ride later"  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 4:30 AM  
"So demanding..." Steph teased, spanking Mickie softly before moving to ease the toy into Mickie, pulling her down hard, kissing her fiercely. "Anyone would think you were the princess..."  
________________________________________  
Angelika Taylor Kay (RP)Today at 4:32 AM  
Mickie laughed again jumping and leaning in to kiss back, tongue flutter causing some drooling, toes curl as she was toyed "mmmm well...I could be yours" she went in for another hot make out  
________________________________________  
Allysin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 4:34 AM  
Stephanie smiled, letting the make-out continue even as she spanked Mickie again. "I like that sound of that... my little Princess."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 2:46 PM  
Mickie smiled back into the kiss, feet running over her woman's legs and squeaking "oh my have I been...bad?" she bit her lip  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 PM  
Stephanie smirked, nipping Mickie's lower lip herself. "Such a naughty girl..." She teased, upping her pace a little and pulling Mickie down a little more against her as she sped up slightly. "My naughty girl."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 2:53 PM  
"mmm" Mickie held on riding, keeping up with Steph as she sped up "ohhhhh God it stretched" hands resting now on Steph's tits  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 2:58 PM  
Steph smiled gently, lifting Mickie to change the position, letting Mickie settle over her again and gripping her hips gently, letting Mickie play with her tits and slightly upping the pace. "That feel better baby?" She asked softly, upping her pace again before adding. "I know it hurts a little getting stretched... but after tonight... babygirl... it won't ever hurt again."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 2:59 PM  
"god yeah it does, I really needed this so much Stephanie" Mickie smiled bouncing and suckling her woman's tits "mmm thanks for helping me, love you"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:03 PM  
"Love you too Micks." Steph purred softly, letting Mickie suckle her tits and stroking her back. "Well, you have it now baby, you have me."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:04 PM  
"and you have all of me...all of this" she offered her tits cumming hard "whoa"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:05 PM  
Stephanie smirked, sucking Mickie's tits gently. "Mmm, how did that feel babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:06 PM  
"you look so hot doing that you know" she moaned, toes curled hard "look at my feet and you tell me" panting  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:09 PM  
"Mmm, I'd say you enjoyed that..." Stephanie smiled, pulling one of Mickie's feet up to kiss. "You like it when I suck on you baby?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:12 PM  
Mickie laughed laying back and watching wiggling toes "you have sexy feet yourself" she nodded and grabbed her woman's foot, kissing on it  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:13 PM  
Stephanie smiled, lightly spanking Mickie's ass. "Almost sounds like you want to ride my feet."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:16 PM  
"I wanna bathe them in love" Mickie smirked licking them over "mmm how's this feel after being in heels all day?"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:18 PM  
"Feels like you might be doing that every time I get stuck in those feet killing heels..." Steph teased softly. "Such a good girl, aren't you, looking after my poor feet."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:19 PM  
"how'd you guess?" Mickie laughed "hey I aim to please since you made me feel welcome and special, you deserve it" she clapped like a chant laughing again  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:21 PM  
Stephanie laughed softly. "You are special babygirl... my southern sweetheart."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
"why thank you Princess" she said sucking Steph's toes gently  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:36 PM  
Steph moaned softly, still lightly stroking Mickie's foot. "How did I get so lucky with you huh?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:37 PM  
"cause you're so beautiful and caring" Mickie moaned pinching Steph's nipple with her toes, letting Steph do the same to hers  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 PM  
Steph smiled, lightly teasing her foot over Mickie's clit a little. "Sweet girl like you, deserves all the care I can give..."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:41 PM  
"that feels so nice, keep that up" Mickie begged and moaned "that voice so soothing too"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:42 PM  
"Well I'm all yours now babygirl." Steph purred, lightly teasing her toes into Mickie, using one to tease Mickie's clit again.  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:44 PM  
Mickie rode them slowly "you'll get sticky toes that way sug hehe" she moaned loudly enjoying while using her toes to do the same to Steph  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:46 PM  
"I'm sure I'll cope." Steph teased softly, moaning softly and easing Mickie's feet a little more into her, working her own foot a little more into Mickie. "Think you can handle a little more fun?"  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:47 PM  
"hope so" Mickie laughed and moaned more, big toe pumping in that pussy "i'll lick them clean" she smirked "of course with you"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:50 PM  
"Mmm, we can clean each other." Steph offered with a smile, gently pumping her foot in and out of Mickie's pussy, riding Mickie's foot happily. "God baby, I've been waiting for you way too long."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:52 PM  
Mickie's tits bouncing watching Steph's smiling as she pumped to keep pace "god those are so bouncy" moaning loudly "same here sug"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:54 PM  
"Yeah, look who's talking." Steph smiled, moving to up her pace a little, already close. "Now we have forever."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
Mickie came undone screaming and arching a bit, curling her toe inside  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (Shewolf)Today at 3:57 PM  
Stephanie soon came undone. "Mmm, I could get used to watching you do that baby."  
________________________________________  
Mickie James (RP)Today at 3:59 PM  
"me too" Mickie smiled and laid with her woman, kissing her and playing footsies.


	3. Lita/Trish Stratus Part 1

Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 5:53 PM  
Trish Stratus had been a little surprised to find that her course on 'Fitness and The Body' overlapped almost completely with the girls on the Wrestling Training course. She had taken as much time as possible to choose what to do about her slight crush on the punky girl who often sat beside or behind her in classes, eventually choosing to try the usual trick. Note-passing. She had used homeroom, the one class she had apart from the girl to write the note, folding it and passing it once she was settled in her first class. Sliding the note beside her onto Amy's table, doing her best not to blush as she waited for the reply.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 5:55 PM  
*punk rocker Amy Dumas sat quietly to study her Wrestling book she borrowed from the Library, looking up she saw the most beautiful girl in School Trish. "wow" she said to herself smiling and started to bite her lip "hmm.." Amy quickly grabbed the note, opened it and read it then looked over smirking  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 5:59 PM  
Trish had blushed, looking away a little shyly, blushing worse when the tutor snagged the note out of Amy's hands, giggling a little when the tutor read it aloud. "Hey hotstuff, how about a date tonight, Trish...." She had bitten her lower lip then made a choice, speaking clearly and choosing to take her punishment. "  
"Yes. I asked Amy out. That's my fault. She shouldn't be punished." She had not expected to be told she would be working with Amy for detentions, pushed into wrestling training. She had nodded after a small sigh, taking the punishment quietly. "Yes Sir." She had hesitated after class, reaching to stop Amy as she squeezed past. "Amy, wait.... I... didn't actually get an answer?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
Amy tried not to laugh but chuckled to herself winking at Trish then smiling listening, meeting her later "hey Trish, that was some guts you have...I accept gorgeous" she smiled big  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 6:06 PM  
"Didn't seem fair to get you punished..." Trish admitted, smiling at Amy's agreement, glancing back at the tutor before kissing her softly. "You have anatomy next right?" She asked, smirking a little as she added. "Maybe later we can... study... anatomy together..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
"nah...it's ok don't worry it was worth it" she smiled again kissing back "you're cute" she admitted feelings, for the cute blonde in pigtails "yes I do, it's for Wrestling training" laughing and hugging her new girl "you know it" playfully tugging a pigtail  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 6:13 PM  
"You really think I'm worth it?" Trish asked with a shy smile. "and cute?" She was a little surprised, she'd heard how most punk rockers felt about preppy kids. "You're hot." The words came with a shy smile, Trish knowing that later she would probably let her guard drop, she just wasn't quite ready yet. "Well, sounds like I'm switching majors... if I have to go do it for punishment, might as well join my girl in training." She had grinned at the hug, hugging back happily and giggling again as Amy toyed with her pigtail, stroking her hands over Amy's shoulders. "Think maybe PunkyPrep can work?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 8:37 PM  
"you're very worth getting Detention over Trish...i'm a rebel" she smirked "other than you, I hate preps" Amy slid her hands down cupping that cute ass "nice and firm...so heard you were studying Fitness aswell?" she nodded "maybe"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 8:44 PM  
Trish had smiled at Amy's words, her voice soft. "Well, maybe I'm not the preppy bitch type, more forced into it." She shrugged a little before adding. "You punk girls seem to know exactly what you want... truth be told I'm a little jealous." She had smiled at Amy cupping her ass, her voice gentle. "Yeah, well... I was... parents refused to believe I might actually have a backbone all my own so... I figured play along, get the money... and move out." She paused before adding. "Maybe now I've found a real reason to fight them... a cute punky girl who might actually be worth trusting..."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 8:46 PM  
"I do know what I want...and I want you...so yes I accept your little invitation" Amy smiled big staring "wow, a girl that knows what she wants..sounds like...myself" she leaned in kissing her girl again, teasing with the stud, playing with Trish's panties  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 9:03 PM  
"Mmm, good." Trish smirked. "I want you too..." She spoke softly, responding into the kiss sweetly, moaning softly at the teasing. "Baby, at least wait until the tutor leaves...or take me home..." She paused then added. "Or we could always go find a place with a bed? Like my dorm?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 9:05 PM  
"lead the way silk panties" Amy smiled big flirting and playing with the pigtails again, holding Trish's hand walking "think abed will even hold you when I unleash this?" she flashed the stud  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 9:42 PM  
Trish giggled, leading Amy back to her dorm a little shyly. "Maybe... but it'll be fun to find out..." Trish smiled, shutting the door behind them and locking them in. "You like the silk?" She asked sweetly, stripping off her shirt and skirt, stepping out of her shoes. "Why not come stroke it?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 9:54 PM  
she smiled wiggling her eyebrows playing with her own hair "I like any.." Amy was overtaken by the beautiful woman and started stripping down aswell, stepping from her shoes "and you like my stud hmm?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 9:58 PM  
"You already know I do..." Trish answered softly. "You already caught me staring at you didn't you?" She spoke softly even as she moved to guide Amy's hand into her panties slowly, not yet brave enough to remove them. "Or do you need proof?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 10:00 PM  
"yeah hard not to, you took my breath away" Amy smiled slowly rubbing Trish's pussy and kissing on her neck from behind "I think I have my proof right here" popping that bra with the other hand(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 10:04 PM  
"Well, that makes two of us." Trish murmured, moaning softly at Amy's teasing, loving the feel of her fingers and neck kisses, letting Amy remove her bra. "Mmm, yes you do."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 10:06 PM  
"damn nice boobs" Amy smiled big kissing her girl again, slipping her top off not wearing a bra as she cupped Trish's boobs  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 10:08 PM  
Trish smiled softly, leaning up into Amy's touch. "Mmm, glad you like them...." She spoke softly, unsure if she should turn or not.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 10:10 PM  
her fingers dipped in further pressing her own hips to her girls ass "I thought you'd be shy" Amy teased kissing Trish more  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 10:13 PM  
"I used to be.... before I decided to trust you... with everything." Trish spoke softly, turning her head a little to catch Amy's lips with her own, stifling her weak noise as she felt herself split a little. "I wanted you... and I knew I had to make the first move."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 10:15 PM  
she moaned smiling as they made out, curling tongue a bit "glad you did" she said breathing deep then slowly getting Trish's panties down licking over that cute ass, making her girl sit, Amy started licking pussy  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 10:23 PM  
Trish moaned softly, letting Amy settle her and lick at her, arching to her tongue. "Mmm, that feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 10:25 PM  
"tastes good" Amy looked up smiling while getting her own panties down and sucking loudly, getting Trish so wet then climbing into bed to continue, licking deeper  
"think they'll bitch if we make this bed rock?"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 10:28 PM  
"Possibly... don't think I actually care..." Trish teased. "I want you..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 10:30 PM  
"fuck them…" Amy laughed and moved up to kiss Trish deep, her pussy pushed into her girl's grinding and shaking the bed slowly  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 10:35 PM  
Trish moaned as responded, letting the kiss deepen, her body arching to Amy's grinding, feeling the bed shake even as she moved to lightly tug on Amy's hair, needing air for a second, her smile warm even as she took a breath and sank back into the kiss.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 10:39 PM  
Amy breathed deep smiling "that was intense" kissing back and grinding harder then kissing down Trish's neck and nipping at a tit, loving her hair played with and pulled  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 10:43 PM  
"Mmm, intense is.... really good." Trish panted, arching to let Amy grind with her and arching harder at Amy's nip, tugging her hair again. "Fuck.... Amy...."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 10:44 PM  
"I agree" panting aswell and smiling "i'm yours, not going anywhere" she promised as she came pushing hard(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 10:51 PM  
Trish soon came hard, shivering as she held tighter to Amy. "I.... could do that all year."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Today at 10:54 PM  
"me too, sexy...so...wanna be my girl?" Amy teased kissing Trish again cuddled, both still in just socks  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Today at 10:55 PM  
Trish smiled widely. "Mmm, yes please Punky babe."


End file.
